A Love of Darkness
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: Aislinn knows that she likes her best friend Seth. Seth is the kind of guy that would only want a fling. What if Aishlinn wants something deeper? When she meets a new student at her school named Keenan things change . . . . for the better or worse?


Chapter One

I've never really been in love. I always thought that love was just an illusion. To make you think that you have these feelings for someone when in all reality it's not true. Those feelings are of lust and jealousy. Love shouldn't be just a physical attraction to someone. That's how I felt for Seth. Or do feel if the case may be. Seth is everything a girl would want in a guy. He is not only my best friend but he is also someone that you could spend an entire day with and not talk, but it would be comfortable. He never pushes me to do anything I don't want to do. Hell, I could probably walk around him in my underwear and he wouldn't even try to touch me. Well he would probably think about it though, it's not like he's gay or anything. At least I don't think he is.

Whenever I'm around Seth, I feel this urge to touch him all the time. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a virgin. So it's not like I go around touching guys. My grandma thinks I'm in love with him. Please, it's not love. It's in lust. Yes I may be a Virgin Mary, and have no idea what I'm doing, but the feeling is still there.

I've always wondered if he ever felt like that towards me. Not love because well that would just be weird and probably not good for our relationship. I really don't want to ruin a great friendship over love. But then again having random sex one night would probably ruin our relationship too. I don't even know if I want to have sex yet. It's too intimate. I just for some reason have an urge to move his hair out of his eye once in a while, or try kissing him with that lip piercing of his.

Seth is a very wanted guy. I'm sure he has a girl over when I'm not there. I mean why wouldn't he? He's a catch; which is why nothing is going to happen between us because I however am not a catch. I'm just me, Aislinn. I'm nothing special to the eye. If I was, guys would be asking me out, but not one has. In fact the only guy that seems remotely interested in talking to me is my Seth.

"Today is so dreary." I say to myself as I walk out the door to my apartment. It's the first day of Senior High for me. Seth graduated early. He actually works at a tattoo parlor down the street from me. That is probably the only place I feel safe anymore. We live in New York. It definitely lives up to its reputation. Especially as of late with all the drug busts.

My grandma doesn't want me to go anywhere after school. Either I come home or I can go over to Seth's. I like that I can spend a lot of time with him, but I feel like if all I can do is go home or go to his place then I have no freedom other than that. I'm 18 years old; I should be able to right? Wrong, because if I defy what my grandma wants for me who is by the way my only living relative, then I get kicked out on the streets. There is no way I would ask Seth if I could stay with him. I wouldn't want to be a burden on him.

Dressed in my school uniform; which consists of a black mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt that buttons up, and a black sweater with the school logo on it. As you can see I go to a private school, and yes I can't wait until it's over.

My classes consist of Advanced Math, Science, English, and Choir. Choir isn't advanced, just everything else I take is. That was the main rule when I moved in with my grandma. To get straight A's in school, I have managed that. It's draining and it takes up even more of my time.

My first class is English. I love English. I love writing and reading in general. I don't know what it is about writing but I feel more in control. Maybe it's because you are creating a world and characters that you are in charge of. You decide what happens to them.

"Attention students. Many of you I have known since you first started junior high. It's a pleasure and an honor to know you well and to see that it is your last year here." Some of us laugh, and some of us just stare into space, like me.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new student. He is a transfer student from . . . uh well it looks like he used to be homeschooled. Welcome to the real world… Keenan is it?"

"Yes Keenan, just Keenan." I hear some intake of breath from other students. I look up to see what the fuss is all about.

A 6 foot tall man, not a boy, but a man is standing at the front of the room in the exact same uniform as me, minus the skirt. He has long golden hair that reaches his shoulders; he has dark skin that doesn't look like something you would get from a tanning bed. The thing about him that makes him so striking is his sharp green eyes, eyes that are the color of the sea. They were so dark and intense, I started to sweat. _What is wrong with me? _

No one says anything. The teacher clears his throat. "Take a seat Keenan." Everyone looks around, anywhere but at him. Except for me, I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. He walks down the aisles, trying to decide where to sit, not a whole lot of choices. I stare at my hands not trying to be too obvious.

"Is this seat taken?"

. . . .

**This is my first Wicked Lovely fanfiction. I have always loved this book series. What I'm focusing on more is the relationships not the fantasy of a fairy world. This will be either just as dark as the series or darker I haven't really decided. It originally was only going to be a one shot but, when I write more ideas come to mind so hopefully you will enjoy it! As always I do not own this story. Props to Melissa Marr for a wonderful story and inspiring me to write fanfictions!**


End file.
